Diamond Dogs
by Psychopath Bakura
Summary: Moving wasn't something Kagome had in mind, but going to a new school with an evil cousin wasn't something she wanted either. Nor having the full responsibility of protecting the Shikon Jewel and the Taiyokai brothers as her personal guardians.
1. Home Sickness, Bitch Cousin and School

Brushing a cat's fur with only but a comb might sound easy but really it isn't. Especially since all the loose hair seems to clutter up the brush and you have to throw all that fur away. Sometimes I wondered if my cat will just go bald if I kept on brushing him. I also wondered if cats had an endless supply of hair. For the last ten minutes I had been brushing my fat cat, Buyo's hair since we arrived in my new home. My new home was a shrine, a very large shrine, in Tokyo, which was in Japan, which is far from my original home which was Paris, France. You could say that I was home-sick which I was, but a friend of mine came with me. Her name was Eureka and we had been together since well, lets just say since Middle School. I could tell you only one thing, that she had moved with me and my family since her parents, who were always overseas, couldn't see her all that much and Eureka had insisted to them to let her to live with me instead of her Nannies.

Now, I really didn't mind having her around, she was great, she was like a sister and we always did things together all the time. For example; we joined the Soccer team the same time, always lab, study and math partners. We were inseparable and Mom (as well as my brother Sota), made her feel like one of the family, but her parents said that they would visit her as soon as possible. And when we told them we were going to move, they said it was great, because they always went to Japan because of a number one business partner of theirs. Now I'm not good with business nor do I understand the concept of the "Business Worker Language" as I like to call it. I mean, I'm almost fifth teen, but I'm not that smart yet. I just get average grades and a computer geek. I can't learn Business talk...it's like...the work of Aliens named Jimmy, who want to conquer the world with his language of business. I don't know, I just find it hard to understand.

Anyway, off the topic here. So Eureka moved with us and we just got here. Today. Arrived at the Shrine. Today. Met my grandfather. Today. Does that make sense?

A sigh passed my lips; my arm ached with the constant brushing of Buyo's fur who was enjoying himself to much. He lay on his side purring then rolled onto his back, where I passed the comb quickly down his belly before he rolled back to his side. I laughed, placed the comb beside him and rubbed his head before laying back onto the bed and gazing up at the white ceiling, in thought. The room I currently occupied was once my mom's room.

Mom told me that she had lived in Japan with Grandfather and Grandmother. When she had taken me to this room earlier she said I could have it. The room was pretty large, letting me put all my necessary things. All my furniture had been moved, with the help of Eureka and Sota, I had placed all my furniture where I wanted to and helped them with their's. That had been two long hours ago.

The room was very bright especially with the large window that faced the west, where the sun setted. The walls of the room were a light purple with a paper border of fairies and flowers. Mom is still interested in flowers, especially roses. She also believed in fairies and said she wanted to meet one. I wondered if they were real, but then again who knows. The floor of the room was a tan carpet that was very clean and soft under my bare feet. I liked the feel when I first stepped into the room. The door of my room was blue and the closet door had a large mirror on it, where I could see myself fully.

My bed was far from the window only to the right and beside my bed was my cream colored desk was which faced the window. On top of my desk was my beloved laptop which I loved and cherished, it had been given to me as a present from someone very dear back in France. Though we didn't have internet now, since my mom had to fix the wireless, it would probably be up the day I had school which was on Monday. Today was a Saturday and this was the day I would be probably hanging out with everybody in France, going to the park or even the Commercial Market.

I mentally smacked myself. I had to stop thinking about that, as my French friend would say, "Gotta put your past behind ya". Or was that Timon?

The ceiling fan spun silently as I continued to gaze forever at the ceiling. I gave a long stretch and finally got off the bed. Buyo looking at me as though annoyed, I just glared at him. Ah, spoiled cat.

Eureka was such a nice person. I mean the first thing she did when I came down the stairs was accidentally hit me with a box and then trip me. Not a nice thing to hit wood floor. It hurts like hell and sometimes you get wood burn. Wood burn really hurts but not as much as cement burn, now that might actually cause other hurts.

After my little experience with wood burn me and Eureka grabbed a Popsicle. Mine was a blue berry and hers was grape. Mm, blue berry.

Eureka was older then me since her birthday was in January and I had a long way to go before my own birthday. She was just your average raven haired, brown eyed, tanned skinned, Hawaiian. Who was also very rich? You wonder how I had a rich friend. I'm just good that way. Well okay, scratch that, we met just by school. We had the same interests and viola, we became best friends.

Eureka's hair was put up in a high ponytail, she wore only a large white t-shirt and our old school's PE shorts. Me I was just wearing the whole PE Uniform. This was a large orange T-Shirt with the school's name and the purple shorts. Yes awesome, right ugly colors.

"So, Kagome, what do you think of our new home?" Eureka asked, taking the Popsicle into her mouth. When she took it out a piece of it was gone, you could see the stick a little. I gave only but a sigh to her question. She waited patiently for my answer, while I thought for an answer to give her.

"I really don't know...I like it. I mean...we have a bigger house; I met my Grandfather for the first time. I'm actually in Japan! But..." I trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"You miss home?"

"Yes...god yes I do. I miss everybody so much don't you?"

"Of course I do, but remember what everybody told us. Their will always be a-"

"Home for us in Paris, I know, I know" I finished, smiling.

She smiled back at me and patted my head, before standing up. She dusted off her shorts with one hand awkwardly. "Well tomorrow we have to register for school and then Monday is the day of torture". Eureka said while walking back to the house closing the sliding door behind her.

Oh, now I thought we were just going to register on Monday, but hey guess Mom found a way for tomorrow. I really hate school. Yet another sigh escaped my lips and I bit a piece of my blue berry Popsicle, glaring at a tree. It was a large tree that had a circle of white paper around its trunk. The strips of paper blew in the wind like dancers and I just merely glared, but it was faltering. A white fence bordered it around the roots, but you could tell the roots were pushing against the cement tiles, since some were lifting and you could see a bit of root.

My hand pressed against the hard, cool bark and I realized I didn't remember walking all the way over here. "Kagome! Lunch time!" Mom called. I blinked then smiled, maybe another day I'll investigate this tree.

Mom's food was delicious. I had eaten as much as I could which was about four servings. Can't blame a girl for eating a lot, but hey I also had a high metabolism as well. Weird yes, but it was true. The kitchen was beautiful but sadly the dining table was also in the kitchen so we had the hot heat of roasted food all around us. Taking a bit of my buttered potato I thought of only but a few things.

I wondered if school here was interesting. Mom said that the school I was going to was the same high school she had attended when she was my age. She said that it was a lovely school and had been owned by her friend's father. She said that they had dated once, but finally realized that they liked eachother as friends not a couple. So mom met Dad and her friend met his wife.

Another thing I wondered about was the visiting of another member of the family. My grand-mother's brother's side of the family. I suppose they would be known as my Mom's uncle's family. Or something like that, I really don't know. But we were going to meet them today.

Well, my Mom's cousin or family member's little family, the Akasuki Family. Weird name, but mine was Higurashi, which must have been worse. Taking another bite of my potato I thought some more. Yes thinking a lot in one day, is very, very strange to me.

I still did wonder how school would be. If I would die the first day? Would I fall in love? Would I meet some hot guys? Will I be called a nerd? Will I be bullied? Would I even join the soccer team there? Hopefully, I would, because hey, I was one of the best back in France, well me and Eureka. Finishing my potato, skin and all, I picked up my dishes and placed them in the sink, washing them off so I wouldn't have to wash them later.

"Kagome, how do you like it here in Japan?" the elderly voice of my grandfather asked. Taking the sponge in my hands, putting some soap, I then rubbed it against the plate. "It's nice here. Home's bigger then last time, I got to meet you and well...it's just so big!" I said in awe, rinsing the plate off and placing it in the rack. I faced my grandfather who sat at the table in priest garbs.

He smiled at me warmly and I smiled back, patted his back and then ran off to go upstairs. Buyo still occupied my bed like he did before, but this time he was stretched on his stomach, eyes closed and seeming relaxed. I turned the ceiling fan on high and watched as he opened his eyes and stared at me. We soon had a staring contest, which I always lost. And I did indeed lose.

Turning on the laptop I waited for it to turn on till, I saw my background, which had my favorite Japanese singer, Gackt, on it. Squeal! Yes I do squeal, which usually doesn't happen, I mean, I'm not the type to squeal over cute or hot people, but Gackt is an exception.

Bringing up my Winamp I listened to some music while drawing on my sketch pad. Drawing is only but, a key to everything, I always say.

When my other family, the Akasuki arrived Eureka and me were stumped. They were acting all snobby, well the two women were. Seriously, I mean sure, I think their rich, the wife seems all like, 'Oh I'm sexy' or the 'I want this' sort of type. The husband was really nice and you could tell he was a Higurashi before the last name change. He was really kind to me and gave me a present which was so cool. It was a FFXII Stragedy Guide which I always wanted for the game, since I always get stuck on it. And he even got me a backpack too, which he really didn't need to. Though the one you could tell was definitely snobby was the daughter. Yes the daughter. I mean sure, she looks like me, but her hair is more tamed unlike mine. She looked even prettier then me, even with all the make up and she dressed like a prep. I mean a true blooded, prep. And she spoke with the 'like' terms in that preppy way, that makes me shiver to my toes and want me to just die on the spot.

"So your my cousin, Kagome" she asked me smiling oh so nicely. Bitch. Hey! I mean I'm not just saying it by looks but can't you just tell she is a bitch? I mean the way she just says it, the way that smile doesn't reach her eyes, she's a bitch with a capital B.

"Yes I am and you're…Kikyo, my cousin" I said. Her smile widened. Oh god, we have a smiler...mega bitch.

"So you're going to my school on Monday, right?" she asked again, oh so nicely.

I just nodded, not really wanting to answer. She grabbed me by the hand quickly and dragged me down the hall. I didn't know that heels could work while dragging someone down the hall. I mean seriously, those things will kill you. They almost killed me once, but I don't think you want to hear that long story.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she gently pushed me in and closed the door behind us. "Okay listen dear cousin" she spat. See, see, I told you a bitch? Did you believe me? Maybe, maybe not.

"Okay I'm listening" I said boredly.

You could just see that lip twitch. "I don't want you telling the whole damn school that we're related. Nor do I want you hanging out with me during school or anywhere for that matter".

"Don't worry I won't"

"I don't want you humiliating me or any sort of crap. We don't know each other at school nor anywhere, unless around family understand!" she hissed.

I just looked at her, raising a brow, sitting on the toilet seat, my chin in my hands. My look just spelled out 'do you think I'm stupid?' Seriously does she think I'm stupid, telling me stuff like I'm a freaking 5 year old?

"Good then, now we're going to go out there and we're going to act like none of this ever happened. Clear?"

"Crystal". Bitch.

"Good then" she went back to that smile, which this time reached her eyes and left the bathroom with me wondering, hm, why I even wanted to know about the other family members. Then again, I even wondered if I would even be listening to her in the first place. Maybe I won't, yep, I won't. Take that bitch!

After the whole family business, which I got five hundred dollars from my Uncle, he's just so nice! Hurray I love him, though I got death glares from my Aunt and Kikyo, still she's a bitch, I had once again tried to finish the drawing I had started before the family had arrived. After the much cursing and inking it, I had now scanned it and was now coloring it on Photoshop. Coloring on photoshop was hard, especially since I didn't have a mouse and I had to use that really small touchpad. Urgh! To much work for my tastes but hey, I've always wanted to be a manga artist might as well just start from this, right?

A soft knock came from my door and I bid them enter. Mom came in dressed in her yellow dress and white apron. Her hair was black but not as black as mine. It was starting to get a little grey from her roots, but mom always goes to get some black hair dye to fix it right up. Way to go mom! Mom was only a three inches taller to my five four, she still calls me shorter then her, but it really doesn't look it! Seriously it doesn't, stupid inches confusing everything.

She gave a smile and hugged me tightly. "I know that this is hard, Kagome, but you'll understand that Japan makes everything so alive" she whispered. I nodded hugging her tighter. "Mom how come you believe in fairies?" I asked her. I didn't know why I asked this question, maybe it was because I was in a room with fairies on the wall or something else, but hey it just came out of my mouth. She just gave me a smile and told me it was a secret also not to sleep late since she had to register me for school. I said okay and tried as best as I could to finish coloring in my person. But only was able to finish his skin, maybe tomorrow I'll be able to finish it. Closing the top of the laptop only half way, since I still wanted to listen to the music to fall asleep, I thought of only but a few things before sleep finally claimed me.

Mostly it was school, wondering if the Bitch Cousin, will still continue to torture me or how I'm going to start my new Manga. Turning to my side I looked a Buyo who looked at me. "Buyo…can I make a wish on you?"

He gave me a look, which probably meant yes or no or something entirely different. Who knows? I don't speak cat unfortunally.

"Well…I wish that I can make friends here and also…maybe become a bit popular? Make my life exciting, okay, Buyo?" I wished. He gave me a long blink before going back to sleep.

I gave a sigh, which must have been like the tenth or maybe the millionth today, but hey, I over exaggerate. Hugging Buyo I fell asleep to the song Fragrance by Gackt.

The morning was an awful morning of waking up with an ice cube down my chest, running after Sota around the shring in my PJs, and to walking to school with a hyper mom and Sota. Having two hyper people is scary unless it is me and Eureka, now that is the only exception.

Me and Eureka had been civilized meaning we changed into formal attire, or so we call it. I wore a jean skirt that reached just above me knee, a white t-shirt and my white tennis, with white soaks. My silver cross hanged out for all to see with my charm bracelet and my hair up in a high pony tail.

Eureka wore black pants with a black and white striped shirt. She wore black heels and black gloves over her hands. Now that is what I call formal for us. Even though other people may think it is not, screw it, I'm not turning into a business person!

Bringing up the rear of the group were me and Eureka. We were discussing how to get rid of the Bitch Cousin, since she didn't like her either since Eureka sensed 'evil' vibes. First thing to do was for me and her to start by telling everybody I'm her cousin. Yes, I'm not listening to her, but I only listen to my mom, grandpa, sometimes Sota, Eureka and few others, not bitches like her. Moving on, so we had more to discuss of ruining her life.

Our first stop was my school for registration, since it started at an unholy hour of seven o'clock in the morning. Meaning I had to be at school at six o'clock. I only got here yesterday and I'm not used to the whole different timeline schedule yet, but everybody seems to be.

The school was beautiful having a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and flowers surrounding it, like roses, sun flowers, morning glory and many others. Benches were in front of the flowers, where I sat smelling them all for a good five minutes. Sakura blossoms were almost everywhere, two in front of the school front steps, the walkway to the school, where I'm getting at is…it is everywhere! The school was huge! And it was nicely taken care of, the roof was red and the walls were all a nice skin color. The windows sparkled when the light hit them and even the door knobs shined.

Reaching the principal's office made me faint with the beauty of the inside. Lockers streamed the halls with an almost gold color. The floors were made of white marble and the water fountains were very taken care of, no spider webs!

The Principal's office door was made of oak, which was nicely polished. Mom seemed all giddy when she came here and told me she'll show me her old uniform when we got back. Turning the door knob, with my trusty tissue, I walked in with family and Eureka in tow. No I don't care about germs, just that I don't want to ruin that nice shine!

The principal was a strange looking person. His eyes were large and googly, almost like a bug and he was bald, but he did have a small white beard. "Hello there you must be Mrs. Higurashi and Ms. Brasiali" he said, smiling. He shook both my mom's hand and Eureka's before we sat in red cushioned chairs, which were so comfortable.

"Now then, my name is Totosai, I am the principal of this school and you two girls will be attending Tama High School. Which is an excellent school for the both of you" he said to us, continuing to smile.

"Is there by any chance that me and Eureka can…join the soccer team?" I asked.

He nodded and I mentally cheered.

"Well yes they are starting tryouts tomorrow of course, but you all will be starting a little late, since the school year started only about two months ago"

We all nodded except for Sota who was busy playing my DS. I hope he doesn't ruin it more, I got that back in France for a lot of money.

"Now then we will now register you both. Do you have the necessary papers?" he asked, putting on some glasses.

Mom gave a nod and produced two folders with both mine and Eureka's name on it. He looked through them both and took out some papers of his own and viola; we were registered and given our schedules.

After the discussing of our classes together, which was pretty, much all of them except for Math, great my worse subject, we had gone to register Sota and finally went home, where I finished coloring my drawing. Hurray for coloring! I finally finished it, in a record time of two days. Tomorrow I will have internet and then…the dreaded school which will start at 7 o'clock AM. God in the freaking morning that is early! Sometimes I wondered if school was trying to kill me or something, because I think it is but who knows. Because really, I don't know if school is really trying to kill me or try to teach me, maybe it was doing both? Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating everything again. I tend to do that a lot.

I bit into my ham and mayo sandwich, I had fallen in love with since my mom first made them for me. They were just so good, but as long as I didn't put to much mayo I wouldn't gag. Finishing it as quickly as possible I rose from my bed and went to the bathroom quickly to wash my hands, wouldn't want to ruin my laptop. Returning back just as quickly I saw Buyo jump onto the desk to look out the window. I grabbed for the laptop carefully moving the cords away from Buyo and resting it on one of the folders I would be taking to school. It wasn't a school folder to hold any of my stuff in but it was a folder to actually hold my drawings, anime, pictures of Gackt and Hyde as well as, pictures of friends. So I shall call it, "The Folder of Kagome's" or maybe I should figure out a better name for it.

Flipping open my laptop I waited for it to load, which was in two minutes. Buyo meowed and looked at me from the window. "What?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest, well under, since a girl can't cross her arms over her breasts, so we just gotta cradle them, sadly. He just meowed again and returned to looking out the window. I always wondered if he was always so weird.

Night wasn't actually a fun thing anymore. I couldn't call anybody, since we didn't have any long distance service yet, unless I used my cell phone, but then it would be a little to much money on a cell phone to call from Japan to France. Maybe like a fifty bucks, then again, I might just be exaggerating as usual. The ringing of my cell phone signaled a text message, but from whom I will have to see. Reaching into my PJ pant's pocket I fished out my black Razor. It had a sticker of a white cat on the front. Flipping it over I read the message quickly.

**Hey Kag**

**What up in JP?**

I knew who it was from before I even read the name. It was from that special person who gave me the laptop and the cell phone. Yes it was a gift to, early presents for my fifth tenth birthday. It was from him. The person I had a crush on since I met him. Yes, I know, really stupid he's about miles and miles away. Countries even, and he's way older then me. He's sixteen turning seventeen, but it's only by two years no more, really. He's not that old, sure he looks older, but he's seventeen (almost) for god sakes. Taking a couple of breaths, I quickly text him back.

**Nothing just lonely**

And that was my reply. We continued to text each other until my mom finally checked on me at ten o'clock and told me to go to bed. Lying down on my bed I wondered many things as usual. Then again, why wouldn't I? I've moved from my home, I'm starting school tomorrow, I have a bitch of a cousin, and my life seems all jumbled up. What could I do? Well, as he would always say, "Life is an adventure, if it seems like a jungle, take up a sword and cut on through. See any dangers along the way; fight your way through it all. Continue the adventure and never look back"

Ah, yes, he was always so wise, he was even poetic. Never knew a man to be so poetic besides Shakespeare. My last thoughts before sleep claimed me were that Buyo was very heavy on my stomach and that I really missed my poetic wise French friend.

* * *

**Blind Cat Yami **- And there we are, the first chapter of my first story. I'm already starting the second chapter, just that I was so busy in editing this chapter a lot, still might do a little bit of editing here and there, nothing really changing the content. Possibly this story will have a sequel, but hey, I really won't know till I'm done with the adventure of Kagome. She's really hard to get into and it's not really easy, but probably Kagome, will have some new things in the next chapter we won't know, I won't know till I get deep into her mind. I know I'm not making sense, but it's how I write. Getting into the mind of my character and making her alive. Please R&R everybody, I would really appreciate it and if you flame, okay do so, I really wouldn't care, just meant you read my story and commented. 


	2. Promise

**Blind Cat Yami** - Ah let us see, I've finally posted after a long ass time of well, not posting. Though I find this interesting, I find that people have read this story a little, but enough about that let's head for the 2nd shall we?

* * *

The smell of syrup slowly filled my nostrils and soon was followed by the growl of my stomach. How I truly detested that body part. I buried my face deeper into the pillow only to have my stomach growl again and cause a groan from my mouth. Sitting up slowly I was half blind. Truly…I hated waking up in the mornings. Stretching like a cat I rubbed both my eyes to try to rid of sleep and my blindness, which did indeed get rid of blindness just not sleep. 

Buyo meowed at me from the floor when I walked over him to get to my closet. "Good morning fat cat" I mumbled digging out a small brown package that I had received from the Principal. Giving a sigh I opened it discarding the trash upon the floor to reveal, yes, my uniform. It was so strange; I really wanted to just burn it, especially the green skirt. Walking away from the closet I went into my drawers to get out a white panties and white bra, how matching I am. Right. Pouting, I walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind me, to be confronted with the strong aroma of pancakes. How I love pancakes, only good things to eat in the morning besides bacon.

My stomach growled in protest as I didn't go down the stairs to go eat, no I had a better idea, which was to shower for a very long time. Showering was the greatest thing ever in a women's life, or more of my life, but you get the point. With the way it just wakes you up in the morning with hot steaming water or even the really cold water that I distasted greatly. I placed my clothes upon the toilet seat and checked if I had two towels in my disposal that were dry. And sure enough they were, giving a smile, the clothes went off and I went into my shower.

Thoughts of my friends back in France clouded me as I ducked my head under the running water. I wondered how they were doing, if they were even awake, if they were thinking about me as much as I was of them. Giving a sigh, I mentally kicked myself and went for the shampoo. I dumped a lot in my hand and smeared it all over my head making sure to spread it all over. Sometimes I wondered if I was just being a sissy or maybe just being a child, but I couldn't deny missing them. They were my friends for so long, pratically grew up together for eight years. The love of my life was there what could I do from over here?

"_Promise me_" he said.

I closed my eyes tightly willing the memory away.

"_Promise you what?_" I had asked him

I scrubbed at my scalp, eyes tight just like my throat. I felt the feeling of dread slowly try to consume me.

"_Promise me that you will be strong_"

I ran my hands through my hair making sure all of the shampoo had gone out before I went for the conditioner to do the same. I had promised him that I would be strong and I would keep my promise to him. I would be strong, because he knew I could do it. All my friends knew I could do it, so why? Why did I feel so weak?

I ran the brush through my hair, making sure no tangles were still in it. The face the looked back at me through the mirror seemed fragile and pale. Soon I will be able to get over this homesickness, maybe. Eureka was here, she will always be here and my friends promised to visit me as much as they could. Till then I would be strong and not try to cry. I vowed that I would not cry till I saw my friends again, but mostly him. Setting the brush down I slowly walked out the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Buyo came to great me by meowing.

I raised a brow at him but mostly just ignored him. The kitchen had the smell of pancakes; mom seemed busy with the stove as she made sure she made small little pancakes all perfectly. Eureka already sat at the table with a stack of pancakes that she was happily devouring and massively dumping syrup on it. I snorted and went to grab a plate of my own little stack.

"Good morning Kagome, had a nice sleep?" she asked as she flipped three pancakes with a spatula. "Yea, it was great, best sleep I had for a while" I answered taking the syrup from Eureka before she could waste it all. She pouted and stuck her tongue out before continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Good morning would be nice…" I muttered under my breath, she just smiled at me innocently, taking a huge gulp of milk. "Well I would but eating comes first right now. So sorry!" she said quickly then once again, returned to eating.

Sometimes, I wondered if she was a cow in her past-life.

The rest of the morning had been un-eventful besides seeing Sota walking downstairs half-asleep with his pants on backwards (Which I will use as blackmail in the future), blowing a bang out of my face I glared in front of myself, as Eureka and Iwalked our way to school. The sun had broken the sky from the horizon making brilliant colors in its wake. The colors of orange, red and yellow seemed to go on forever. Clouds scattered in long wisps, the sky seemed more of a painting then something just in the atmosphere.

Taking air from my nose and out from my mouth, I looked at Eureka. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail, tight to her skull. She seemed to skip in her walk ever once in a while. Her brown bag had been safely been strapped to her back. The green skirt seemed strange against her dark skin of caramel. The red sash that I rather call a tie, seemed to bright against her skin too. To me this seemed so strange, so weird, to see her in strange colors like these.

Soon she stopped walking and I stopped walking too, turning her head towards me we stared at eachother.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No"

"You've been staring at me for five minutes"

"Sorry that you're interesting" I said sarcastically.

She gave me an exasperated sigh and turned her body towards me. Hands upon her hips, legs spread and giving me the full weight of her eyes. I squirmed under them, wringing my hands upon the strap of my bag.

"Something's got ya all peeved, Kagome. So ya better tell me now before I whip your behind"

"You know you can't do that"

"Oh? Try me, Kagome Higurashi, because right now I really getting ticked off with you hiding stuff from me"

"But I'm not –"

"Oh yes you are! Don't you go on lying to me missy! You've been acting strange all morning, you've been quiet, you hardly ate any of your pancakes, couldn't even finish them, when you usually do" she said, narrowing her eyes at the kill.

The kill being me at this moment, frowning I started to walk once again. I didn't hear her footsteps till I rounded on the block.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"You gonna tell me or not?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yea! I think I might know what's wrong with you just need you to confirm it is all"

"I remembered something while I was taking a bath" I slowly explained. I looked at the path in front of me. Seeing walls and street posts, houses, fences and even a mailbox. I switched my bag to the right and gave a sigh. "I remembered my promise to him"

"Oh wait your not meaning the love of your life right?"

"Yea"

"Oh come on Kagome! Haven't you given up yet? He's in love with someone else he made it quite clear when Angela Byrne tried to ask him out for the dance last year"

Oh I remembered. I remembered the evening quite well. It was when I was in my eighth year, the year I would finally be able to go to ninth, a year closer to finally leaving school and head for college. That year I had met the one I had a crush on for almost a year now, my best friend and maybe even the love of my life. He was beautiful and extremely polite, very gentlemen like. Blue eyes always seem to sparkle when he was happy and his long straight shiny black hair always seems to bounce when he walked. He was indeed a strange one, but a very kind one that had very quickly became my crush. Edward François Bonnet was his name.

That year I had wanted to ask him to the dance, but being shy I never did get around to it. He always hanged out with me, Eureka, Jessica, Kristi and Rossa. He was the populist guy in school, also extremely rich and he was hanging out with one of the lowest people to hang out with. This was only because we were interested in things many of the school wasn't, anime. To think I was in a school where anime was hardly accepted into anybody. There was an indeed an anime club but hardly anybody did just mostly them.

That day we were hanging out as usual during lunch talking about nonsense, like what book we read and did the see the episode of Bleach that night. Edward had seated himself on the table and talked happily with our group till Angela Byrne and her group came to their table.

Angela Byrne was a Barbie looking girl with blonde long tresses that curled around her waist. Red lips seemed all nice and kissable but I knew she was evil, just really evil. Every body knew that she slept with every guy in the school campus that she even slept with some teachers just to get an A in the class. That day she wore a black shirt and small black shorts, slut small. She gave a sway of her hips as she walked her bitch ass towards Edward.

"Edward hey" she said in a husky voice, moving her eyes up and down his body.

He tilted his head at her and blinked his blue orbs at her, seeming bored. I just wanted to hug him just then, but didn't. Rumors spread out fast in these parts.

Slowly he went down from on top of the table to the ground, where he then brushed off his pants of the dirt that clanged to them. Sometimes I had wanted so badly to be the dirt that he brushed off. After he was sure it was all off his pants he looked up towards the blonde.

"Hello Angela" he said politely, tilting his head towards her.

Angela seemed to smirk at him. I hoped she burned sometimes, really, really burn badly. "Oh Edward, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" she said biting her lip to make the effect.

I held my breath just like many of my other friends did, waiting. Waiting for a simple answer from him, a simple yes or no. He seemed surprised by her request, blinking quite rapidly his mouth slightly opened, before quickly making a recovery. Tilting his head he gave her his answer.

"I'm sorry; Angela, but I will not be your date for this dance"

The prep's friends seemed to gasp like many of the students that flocked to see what was going on. Angela seemed appalled as she gaped at him like he grew a second head. Edward stepped back a bit, head back towards our table backwards. His blue eyes stayed on her as he made his way back, before she finally narrowed her eyes on him.

"What do you mean by that? Why don't you want to be my date? Hm?" she asked stepping closer, hands clenched to her sides.

Whispers spread like wildfire around us as he simply remained quiet. Soon she was right in front of him again, the tip of her shoe touching the tip of his. She looked up at him, with a glare. "So are you going to answer or not?"

I bit my lip as I looked at him for an answer to. I wondered why he wouldn't want to go.

"Because, Ms. Byrne, I like someone else" Edward said sternly, before turning on his heel and quickly pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey, Kagome, you there?" Eureka asked shaking me lightly.

I blinked looking at the gold gate of the school, before slowly turning my head towards Eureka who gave me a concerned look. "Yea…I'm here"

"You were thinking about it huh?"

"…Yea"

"You know, you should forget about him, I mean, you might just find someone new" she encouraged. I gave her a weak smile, which she soon smiled and pushed me through the opening gates.

The grounds were littered with students as me and Eureka walked across them. Some turned their heads towards us and some even whispered. The halls were even worse, the whispers louder, the stares harder to ignore. Before long my palms had started to get sweaty which I hated for a passion. Getting my bag opened, I quickly searched for the piece of paper with my locker number in it.

Finally finding it I quickly looked for my locker.

1079

I gave an exasperated sigh and waved to Eureka who went to search for her locker. Silently I worked on trying to figure out how to work the combination on the lock. Biting my lip, I turned the dial three times then stopped on my first number. I then turned the dial to the left going over my second number once. After the painful process of working the lock open, I flipped open my bag to take out some extra baggage, my lunch bag and my anime binder.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" a voice asked from behind me. Stiffening a bit I slowly turned my head, to see a very beautiful ravened hair girl behind me. She stared at me with honey brown eyes, her hair down to her waist. On her neck was a black chocker and on her wrists were many black bands strung up to her elbows. Her sleeves were ripped up to her shoulders.

Instead of wearing the green skirt like all the other girls were supposed to she was wearing the male black pants and leather boots. As I inspected her more closely her fingernails were colored black and she wore dark eye liner on her eyes and black lipstick. I blinked rapidly at her, tilting my head to the side before slowly, unsurely, nodding my response.

"I'm Taijiya Sango, pleasure to meet you since everybody else is to chicken to talk to you" she said with a small smile.

"Hi…I'm Higurashi Kagome. Um what do you mean by that anyway?" I asked. What could I say; I wanted to know why people were afraid of me all of a sudden. I mean, they were talking about me so much, so why all a sudden were they afraid.

"Guess you don't know, huh? Kikyo, the most popular girl in school sent out a message to all of the student body that you were some psychotic person. I just say she's a load of bull but hey, she's a bitch" Sango said seeming to gag at the mention of my cousin.

I gave a sigh, a sigh because that was the most stupidest and immature thing that she could ever do. "I don't think I'm crazy, maybe about anime, but that's the only thing I might be crazy of" I replied bitterly.

"Hey, hey I'm not trying to cause anything here; I'm just telling ya what I heard. But hey let's be friends" she said grinning.

I blinked up at Sango and slowly realized that she just might be like me, just a little more, crazy. I stayed silent for a minute and she seemed to get a little impatient because she closed my locker and soon dragged me down the hall. "Hey" I gasped, trying to keep up with her quick steps. Sango completely ignored me as we made our way down the large hall.

"Since you're a ninth grader, I believe you'll have the same homeroom as me right?" she questioned, not looking back at me. I stayed quiet for a moment as I tried to remember what my homeroom teacher's name was. When I did though, I didn't answer right away, how did she know I was a ninth grader? Maybe Kikyo told a little too much.

"My teacher is name Ms. Spider?" I guessed, because that's what I remember.

She laughed and shook her head as we stopped in front of the door. She opened the door still laughing causing some students to look up. "Oh Kagome you crack me up" she laughed some more till she went into a coughing fit and I had to hit her back slightly. Smiling and staring up at me, her face bright red from not getting enough air.

"It's actually Ms. Spivey" Sango corrected, giving a bright smile. I felt heat run up my neck and I looked away. "Oh…well how am I supposed to know I just came from a different country" I muttered, but she had heard me, and gave me a few pats on my head, making me feel lower then I already was.

"Yea I heard about that too. Kikyo said you were from some crazy country in Africa but I say –"

"AFRICA!" I shrieked, the few students that were in class turned their attention straight to me where I shrunk at their stares going bright red yet again.

"So guess that's a lie too" Sango whispered, sitting herself on the nearest desk. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes down as to not catch any attention.

"So where are you really from, Kagome?" she soon asked a few minutes later.

"I'm from France"

"Oh wow France! How is it there?"

"It's okay, there was always something to do there, but hey, might as well get used to here" I whispered.

She seemed to take note of this and reached over to squeeze on my shoulder. Her strength was like wow, I mean she must have done some working out unlike me, too lazy and I might just hurt myself. Giving me a smile she patted my head like a dog (Which is just embarrassing) before leading me to where she sat. The seat behind her was occupied by a good looking male, with raven hair that was put in a small ponytail. He wore glasses and seemed to be engrossed in a book. Sango poked him hard in the forehead he cursed silently, marked his place and closed the book, placing it on the floor near his bag.

"Hey Miroku meet the new student and my friend" she said proudly, presenting me as though I were some prize. He examined me with his eyes, moving up and down my body, I soon felt that he was thinking naughty things, but couldn't bring myself to hit him since my nice side wanted to be respectful and not hit anybody, but I just could feel it. Before I could even speak a "hello", Sango had come to the rescue of my 'eye raping' giving Miroku a hard slap to the cheek.

"Perv" she muttered to herself, "Anyway I think you already know that he's a pervert so I might as well tell you the rest. This is Hoshi Miroku, he's your average nerd and pervert, and he knows everything that you need to know even about what's going on in the school or anything for that matter. He's your number one dictionary and everything you can think of. He even tells the weather" she grinned.

Miroku rubbed his cheek as he gave her a glare, she still grinning ignored. Though I wondered if he was used to Sango making him feel like he was some product. I sweat-dropped and once again tried to speak only to be now cut off by Miroku.

"Well you must be Higurashi Kagome, many rumors are already flooding the halls because of Akasuki Kikyo and her gang of preps" he said giving me a serious look with his grey colored eyes. I blinked at him feeling as though, he really did know everything.

What could I say? I knew that somehow in some devious way that Kikyo would try to get her way with me and try to ruin my life, but I was already ready for this, I was already through this once before so I might as well say what I thought about her to them. I only knew them both for a few minutes but they seemed trustable and Sango just went out in front of many others in the hall to talk to me and then become friends of me. She dragged me also, to get to this class, so might as well say what I wanted to say.ife

"You know what? I don't really care what Kikyo does, because what she does is that she's only a chicken if she can't face me and say it to my face" I said loudly and confidently, enough that the whole classroom gasped and stared at me.

"Is that so, Higurashi?" came the voice of someone I rather have avoided today.

Now I knew I was in trouble and on the first day too. Damn and I thought I could pass my first day without getting my ass bit.


End file.
